Znowu Ben
• • | numer odcinka = • • | ogólny numer odcinka = 176 | scenariusz = David McDermott | reżyseria = Chris Berkeley/John Fang }} Znowu Ben to dwudziesty szósty odcinek serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Jego premiera w Polsce odbyła się 23 października 2013 roku, na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie 11-letni Ben jako Szybcior walczy z Eonem, naśmiewając się z niego. W tym samym czasie 16-letni Ben jako Diamentogłowy robi to samo. Gdy oboje korzystają z Omnitrixów, wróg łapie ich za nie, doprowadzając tym do eksplozji. Okazuje się, że 11-letni Ben i 16-letni Ben zamienili się umysłami. Młody chłopak zmienia się w Klona, dziwiąc się, i atakuje Eona, który znika. Podchodzi do niego Max i Gwen. Chłopak dziwi się, że Gwen jest taka młoda i szybko orientuje się, że jest w nie swoim ciele. Chwilę później pojawia się Paradox, którego tylko Ben poznaje. Wyjaśnia mu, co zrobił Eon i informuje go o wojnie czasu oraz prosi by nie dopuścił żeby chrononawigator wpadł w ręce wroga. Znienacka pojawia się Eon i atakuje profesora. W walce odcina mu mechaniczną rękę i znika wraz z nim. Paradox tuż przed zniknięciem krzyczy, że Ben trzyma "wszystkie sznurki w jednej ręce"... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Klon debiutuje w "Omniverse". * Następuje debiut profesora Paradoxa, Eona i Bena 10.000 w "Omniverse". * 11-letni Ben zdobywa Mechanicznego. Postacie * Ben Tennyson (11-letni i 16-letni) * Rook Blonko * Gwen Tennyson (11-letnia i 16-letnia) * Max Tennyson (60-letni i 66-letni) * Hydraulicy * Hydraulik Jerry * Molly Gunther * Blukic * Driba * Pakmar * Profesor Paradox (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Ben 10.000 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Wrogowie * Eon (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Słudzy Eona (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Kosmici 16-letni Ben * Diamentogłowy 11-letni Ben * Szybcior 16-letni Ben w ciele 11-letniego * Klon (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Dzikie Pnącze * Mechaniczny (odblokowany przez 16-letniego Bena) 11-letni Ben w ciele 16-letniego * Diamentogłowy * Armowiertło * Plazma (krótko) * NRG (krótko) * Dzikopysk (krótko) * Ziąb (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Armowiertło) (krótko) * Arktiguana * Mechaniczny Używane zaklęcia * Combibo Potentia (11-letnia i 16-letnia Gwen) Cytaty Błędy Error part of the Omnitrix.png|Tarcza Omnitrixa jest cała zielona * Kiedy 16-letni Ben (w ciele 11-letniego Bena) wybrał Klona, tarcza Omnitrixa nie pojawiła się. * W scenie, w której wszystkie klony są zebrane, jeden z klonów nie ma wybrzuszenia na nadgarstku, podczas gdy inny nie ma wybrzuszenia na ramieniu. * Kiedy 16-letni Ben (w ciele 11-letniego Bena) jest Mechanicznym, boki symbolu Omnitrixa są złote, a nie srebrne. * Kiedy Diamentogłowy walczył z Eonem, niebo na chwilę było żółte. * Kiedy Gwen, Rook i 11-letni Ben rozmawiają w ciężarówce, Rook na chwilę nie ma ust. * Kiedy Ben zmieniał się w Ziąba, tarcza Omnitrixa jest cała zielona. Ciekawostki * Ten epizod zastąpił odcinek "Niestrawność" ze względu na zmiany w harmonogramie w amerykańskim Cartoon Network. * Ze względu na pokonanie Eona, wydarzenia z tego odcinka zostały usunięte z pamięci wszystkich, z wyjątkiem części na końcu, gdzie Ben 10.000 szukał Paradoxa. * W tym odcinku, Ben wymawia nazwę Arktiguany i Klona. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Omniverse